Dungeons
by alibis
Summary: Harry gets raped by Snape on his way to dump Ginny. Ginny turns to snape and a night of passion turns to twins? slash, Ss/Hp, Ss/Gw, Hp/Fw, Hg/Dm
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Griffindor common-room thinking about how he could break up with Ginny, it was going to be hard to tell her that he didn't have feelings for her any more and that he was in love with Fred, and Fred felt the same way as Harry did. Harry pulled the pocket mirror out of his pocket simultaneously to practice what he will say, and check out his good looks. Like usual at the wrong times, Harry started pulling kissy faces at himself in the mirror and saying "who's a pretty boy?" and Ron walked in "Bloody hell Harry!" Harry stopped wide eyed. "You need to stop admiring yourself like that. Next time someone like Fred will walk in and think you're a tool." Ron shook his head simply and ran up stairs to bed.

Harry sighed to himself and headed out the portrait hole to go find Ginny, he might as well get this over and done with. Deciding to check the library he turned left and took the shortcut through the dungeons. The dungeons always gave him the creepy cheeps, he shuddered and picked up his pace, a hand suddenly clasped over his mouth and pulled him into the dark alcove, Harry let out a startling girlish scream. He heard a chuckle next to the shell of his ear and tried to pull out of the offenders grasp.

"Don't scream Harry, no one can hear your girlish like screams." The offender chuckled to himself childishly. Snape took Harry to his office dungeon, no one really knew, but under Snape's desk, he had a trap door, this is where he took his old spell books, and his codes to certain potions. He also kept one of his old matteress' in the dungeon, just incase he wanted to ever stay and look through his old spell books or add some new potion ingredients. He took Harry down and hand cuffed him to the drain pipe next to the mattress which ment that harry had somewhere to lay down. "Here Harry" Snape handed Harry a glass of light purple drink, "It'll make you feel better, you look a bit parched.". Harry looked at Snape sheepishly before snatching the drink and drinking it in one efficient gulp. "Now now Harry, Don't snatch. I was simply being nice." Snape continued to chuckle like a child.

Harry glared daggers at his hated Potions teacher.

"What the hell did you jump me for, You greasy git!" Harry hissed at him, a slight dizziness overcoming him, as he tried to pull himself up he then realised his hands were tied down.

Harry looked up at his potions teacher warily a hint of fear crossing his face as Snape slinked his way up to Harry, a hungry look etched on his face and untamed lust burning in his eyes.

"Scared Potter?" He chuckled mercilessly as he slowly started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

Harry began screaming like a female again, whilst Snape yanked Harry's shirt off. Meanwhile, Ginny was in the common-room getting ready for her and Harry's date later in the night. Though the time kept creeping up on her, and Harry slowly started to be late to this date, her ego and excitement on this date wore out. As the night got later on, Harry was still locked up in Snape's dungeon, And Ginny undressed herself out of her fancy clothes and changed into her pyjama's. She sat in the common-room waiting for another hour with her brother Ron, who was going on about how sick he was of Hermione and how she always had to be right, it was quite aware to Ginny that Ron liked Hermione although Hermione was more interested in Malfoy, even though she pretended to be disgusted by him, everyone except Ron knew they snuck out into the court yard every night. Ginny started to wondered slowly up to her bedroom to let out her frustration, Harry burst through the common-room portrait naked.

"Blimy," Ron said shocked with his hand over his eyes.

Ginny ran back down to see Harry standing as naked as the day he was born,

"Harry! Where have you been? I waited for hours for you, and why are you naked?"

Harry's chest was heaving as he tried to breath the seemingly little air in the room, his usual tanned skin was now a deathly pale, bruised hand prints were etched onto his arms and thighs and his overall appearance had the just shagged look.

"I...I went to go...find you...and he...he...Sna...Snape" unable to complete his sentence he fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position and cried while screaming for his 'mummy'.

Ron looked at Harry in disgust before yelling at him,

"Jesus man, pull yourself together...and get some bloody clothes on you fool we don't need to see your hot bod flaunted around!"

Harry scoffed at Ron. "You go and see Snape then you fool, I would like to see you go through what I did, and if you think spiders are scary, they 'ain't got nothing' on Snape" Harry shuddered, and Ron, he laughed and said

"Grow up, your such a bloody sook" and ran up stairs.

Ginny kept hugging Harry, even though he was naked, she handed him her robe, and he put it on faster than anyone could say Snape. "I'm sorry Ginny," Harry mumbled.

"It's okay Harry" Ginny smiled assuming it was because he wasn't there for the date.

"it's not for that," Harry added.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, battering her eyelashes for good measure, Harry inched away as she clung to him.

"I...I love Fred and he loves me and we're going to get married and we can't do that with you hanging off of me like some weird obscene growth."

Ginny stared dumbstruck at him, not believing what she was hearing, Harry looked rather relaxed at the moment, a look of relief and a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Wow I'm free of you, it feels good, huh should of dumped you a lot sooner" he smiled at her expecting her to feel the same as he did but she obviously didn't.

Harry backed away from her as she started to look like a rabid baboon.

"I think I'm gonna just..." He ran up the stairs before she could attack him, once inside the dorm he headed to his bed pulling the curtains shut around his bed.

"Oh, Ron I dumped your sister, hope that's cool cause yeah, oh and I've been sleeping with Fred for awhile too hope that's okay as well." A loud thump was heard on the next bed Harry figured Ron had passed out,

"Dude, if you need help just say yes" no reply came so he rolled over and went to sleep.

Ginny in her rage, went for a long walk around the Hogwarts halls, coming across the dungeons, which she knew Harry walked down because he did when ever he was going anywhere, even if it wasn't safe. She could see a Snape like figure walking around the darker spots at the back of the dungeon walls.

"I know." she hissed at him viciously

he made a shocked noise, like none the type of Snapey noises, he made some sound effects for his his cape, "woooooosh" before he turned around formally to greet Ginny. "Ah." He said in a disgusted voice. "Its terrible what the Epans did to him." He shook his head in disgust.

Ginny kicked the rocks out of her way shaking her head in an awkward way.

"professor Snape, with all respect, the Epans, is Snape back to front."

Snape began chuckling like his five year old self again. This time it made him laugh so hard, his bladder gave way. Snape had wet his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah." Snape said looking at the puddle down on his feet. "This doesn't happen very often.."  
One of Ginny's eyebrows moved up, "Really, It never happens," Snape said with an awkward giggle. He slinked away into the darkness of the dungeons.  
Ginny considered following him, but also knew what happened to Harry could endanger her. She ignored the warnings and followed Snape into the darkness, the type of darkness that could eat you in one giant bite.

The passage way curved from side to side as she tried her best to keep up with the bat like man. His dark and now wet robes flowing out behind him as he continued to make his own 'wooshing' sound effects.

A giggle slipped from her lips as she watched him, he was a strange ranger.

Back at the common room Harry jumped up as he realised he hadn't said goodnight to himself in the mirror yet and looked at his wonderful good looks, grabbing the mirror beside his bed he cooed at himself and made baby faces.

Ron woke from his fainting moment and reached into his pocket before offering Harry what he had pulled out.

"Hey Harry, want a Redvine?"

"Sure thing." Harry smiled and took one before continuing to stare at himself in the mirror.

Ron handed Harry the Redvine lolly. "Bloody hell mate, we're going to have to pry all the mirrors out of this place to keep you from starring at yourself, you would think the famous "Harry Potter" had, had a child, especially with the cooing noises you were making.." Ron chuckled at his comment.  
Harry took the lolly and slipped it out of it's wrapper and into the depths of Harry's mouth. "Good idea Ron, I should think about having a baby. Imagine how fortunate it would be to have my looks." He grabbed the nearest comb which happened to be on his bedside table and brushed through his hair while starring at himself in the mirror which his knees were now holding up.

"I should never have given you that idea, blimey." Ron shook his head slipping himself into his bed.  
"How was Ginny when you broke up with her anyway Haz old pal?" Ron asked sincerely.

"She seemed to be a bit put out over it" a puzzled look came over his face "I don't know why, I mean she should have been grateful of being with me for as long as she was, cause i'm Harry freakin' Potter" He put on his best dazzling smile to Ron who looked queezy.

Ron started to feel slightly ill being around a self obsessed Harry so he mumbled out a hopefully good excuse and left quickly hoping to get some fresh air.

Walking down the halls he arrived at the court yard and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hermione in the arms of,...

"MALFOY!" Ron couldn't help but scream out at them, a few seconds after realising what he did, one hand slapped himself in the mouth as he covered it from instead of screaming out anything else more stupid.

"Ron, I erm.." Hermione stuttered. Still in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, Snape and his freshly wet by urine smelling cap, were still making wooshy noises down the corridors dungeons, Ginny still vast in his tracks. "Where are we going professor?" She asked with worry slowly streaking in her voice.

"Somewhere fun." Snape said turning around with a stick on moustache now on his face.

**I see I get many readers, but no one reviews, it would be appreciated if you reviewed. If you have any idea's for the next chapter please leave them in a review, sorry this is a shorter chapter than usual. I wrote it whilst at my bestfriends house. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

Meanwhile, Snape and his freshly wet by urine smelling cap, were still making wooshy noises down the corridors dungeons, Ginny still vast in his tracks. "Where are we going professor?" She asked with worry slowly streaking in her voice.

"Somewhere fun." Snape said turning around with a stick on moustache now on his face.

**Now**

Snape continued on down the hall, moving from side to side in a snake like motion, with Ginny trailing on behind him.

He stopped outside his quarters almost making Ginny walk into him.

"Get inside." he said huskily with a sleazy smile making its way on his face.

Ginny hesitated before entering the dark room. A green and silver theme covered the room.

"typical Slytherin" she muttered under her breath.

The slamming of the door behind her made her jump and spin around. Snape was no longer there.

"Professor?" She called out.

"Yes?" She felt his breath on her ear and whipped around to see him leering over her, his cape was gone and he was now stark naked in front of her.

" ….Prof..emnff..." He slammed her against the wall and ripped off his fake moustache.

Ron down to Hagrid's hut after seeing Hermione with Draco, it was like the world was going to end, Hermione running after Ron sobbing, with Draco running after Hermione, who seemed to not be paying any attention to where he was running and fell in a mud puddle. "I'm telling my father about this, you filthy mud puddle, you'll regret this!" he got up out of the puddle and ran toward the castle, with mud dripping off his cape, leaving a clear track to where he had been.  
"Ron, Stop!" Hermione called out to Ron, who slammed the door behind him once he got to Hagrid's hut. He soon regretted being there because he saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime having a jolly good time.  
"Jesus" Ron yelled out and ran back out the door to see Hermione sobbing by the Forbidden Forrest.

He stepped towards her, but just as he was about to call out to her, one of Aragog's children emerged from the forest and sank it's fangs into Hermione.

"Ahhhhh..." She screamed as her blood seeped into the grown and spurted onto the Acramantula.

Ron paled as he saw the spider and ran leaving Hermione to die slowly. Her screams became distant as he ran up to the castle and burst through the doors.

He knocked into someone and they both went tumbling down to the ground, he looked into bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?... sheeze mate what you doing here?"

"i'm here to save Hermione! What do you think I'm doing? I'm the most famous wizard, could you imagine what great things saving Hermione wil do for my name? God Ron, you're so stupid"  
Harry hit ron across the head and accio'd his firebolt, who needs to run when you have a broomstick? He sped his way towards Hermione, he sped down and grabbed her, her body very close to being lifeless, blood spurting at Harry luckily, he had his eye protectors, they're called glasses apparently, he had made his own spell to put windscreen wipers on his glasses, Harry turned around to face Aragog and his children who had all 6 legs apart from the last 2 shaking in an angry gesture to Harry for taking Hermione away from them.

In the dungeons Ginny was having troubles of her own.

Snape had managed to tackle her into his bedroom and had tied her to the post, before swiftly leaving to get some, 'necessities'.

She struggled on the binds causing her wrists to become rope burned and itchy.

Screaming in frustration for getting herself into such a mess she sank onto the bed, the soft feel of the mattress soon lulled her to sleep.

Harry left Hermione in Poppy's capable hands in the hospital wing, and headed down the hall.

"Potter, why didn't you reply to my text?"

Harry cringed as he turned to see Umbridge behind him.

"um... well i'm Harry Potter."

He went to keep walking but was pulled back by Umbridge's muscular arms.

"der der der der." She laughed. "it seemed like you were ignoring me, is that true are you ignoring your mama?"

Harry shook his head and sighed a sigh of relief as Dumbledore showed up, causing Umbridge to turn her attention to him.

Harry slinked away as soon as he could and continued on down the hall.

He heard Ginny shrieking and sobbing, he just thought it was because they broke up and she couldn't handle it, he chuckled to himself and continued walking down the hall.

Snape began clothing himself. "That Epans, he's crazy. I just don't know what to do with myself when he decides to bring himself to the surface. But hey. Guess who I am!" Snape turned around and hid behind a sheet before revealing himself with a turban on his head. "TROLLLLLLLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON"  
"um?" Ginny looked confused  
"I wasn't here when professor Quirrel was.."

"Oh. This is awkward..." Snape hid his face before turning around with glasses on and a fake lightning bolt scar.  
"DO YOU LIKE ME BETTER NOW!" He whipped out of his clothes once again and slinked into bed with Ginny.

Ginny dressed herself and ran back to the dorms, blowing a kiss at Snape before departing.  
Snape stood by his office door, winking and pointing at her like he was cool. "I'll see you tomorrow my little orange cupcake" He chucked to himself and walked back into his office to watch the boys in the toilets. It was his favourite past time.

Ginny completely fazed by everything that had happened had a smile on her face and accidentally bumped into Harry as they both got to the common room. "Sorry" She mumbled still red in the face and smiling.  
"Blimey, what are you so happy abut, you're supposed to be sad about our break up. I mean, you just got dumped by the famous Harry Freakin' Potter" He hissed at her  
"I met someone so much better," She giggled running upto the girls bedrooms  
"Someone better?" Harry spat in disgust.


End file.
